An Unread Confession
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: "I'm sorry if it was something important, my mother tried to send it so many times but always lost her nerve at the last second. Since she's gone, I wanted you to have it." I state, handing him the letter. Sophia delivers a letter to an old friend of her mothers while passing through the hidden leaf not really caring whats on it, after all, whats the worst that could happen right?
1. The letter

Hey guys, I'm working on this story again and noticed that the first chapter didn't hold the same quality as the other chapters so I updated it! Enjoy! :) _This story takes place when Kakashi is Hokage, so Naruto's 23._

(Sophia's POV)

My footsteps hovered just outside the building, clearly a bar, and was thankful I was old enough to head inside. It would be embarrassing to come all this way and not be able to go in. I'd walked past it three times, looking for the building almost hidden in the darkness, thick curtains blocking out the light and any curious heads that might try to peek inside. Though that thought was wasted as I had yet to see a single child on this part of town or one out this late, at almost nine I wondered if I should turn in for the night and come back later. After all, most people came to take it easy on a Friday night and the last thing I wanted to do was intrude. still, I could feel the letter burning a hole in the back of my pants and finally decided to step inside, brushing back the thick curtains and bring a hand up to my face, squinting at the surprisingly bright lights. I walked into the restaurant, following the small hallway and look up when the gentle sound of music hits my ears and my eyes find a comforting environment. Slowly scanning the tables as I tried to slow my beating heart. Was he in here? A thousand thoughts flowed through my mind, only pausing briefly as a throat clears beside me, and I turned.

"Hello," the man smiles, dark brown hair gelled back and a suit on his thinner frame "What can I help you with."

I wonder if he thought I was lost. Maybe I was. I wasn't dressed like the others. They all had loose clothing on fit for the summer sun, I was layered for travelling. My large hood, still placed on my head and shielded my face as I surveyed the crowd. Despite having a mission, the smell of food made my mouth water, this restaurant was clearly popular for more than one reason. Still, I shook the thought, telling myself I'd grab a bite after I found my man. I'd come so far, stopping now would be like tripping at the finish line.

"Hi, I'm looking for Iruka Umino?"

The man looked at me from head to toe, most likely judging me and if I was a potential threat. I wasn't sure if he would let me in or not. Mother said he was training to be a shinobi when she left but that was twenty-one years ago. When I started this mission a part of me wondered if he was even alive. Even now I didn't have much to go on, only a name and the last place he lived. Thankfully after a few conversations with random people and the gatekeepers, I found myself in this part of town. I could only hope he would want to see me.

"Do you see that group of people over there, the four men and the woman?" I turn, following his hand and nod "He's over there, your welcome to talk but don't make a scene."

This should have been an easy task. I remember sitting in my mothers' room, holding her hand softly as she struggled to breathe her last breathes. I hoped she would look at me, talk to me, say something comforting for our last moments together but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the far wall, her hands sliding across the bed like she was trying to grab something. I had first thought she was hallucinating, feeling the burning flames of anger as I started to clean out her room. With mother gone this house was too big for me, I'd planned to move to a single bedroom condo and started packing after her body was gone. It was then and only then that I found the small jewelry box she never let me touch. I expected to find gold, maybe some old family jewels but instead I found a bunch of letters. Each one dated for a different time in my life. The first time I found my love, a letter to my love, a letter for my wedding day, a letter for my first pregnancy plus an additional letter before the actual birth, a Letter for my kids and a final letter after her death.

I remember sitting on the bed, reading the letter slowly as tears streamed down my face. There were nine pages in it, each one from a different day she wrote, telling me new things she wanted from me and how proud she was to have been my mother. That letter had healed a lot of old wounds, answered a lot of questions and if I hadn't been blinded from my tears, I wouldn't have knocked over the box and found the last letter hidden under a wrapped in soft fabric. My fingers ran over the faded name and I looked at the picture accompanying it. It was my mother as a child, with a young boy with brown hair held in a high ponytail, a mischievous look in his eyes and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

The thing that captivated me most about this photo was my mother. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as the boy had clearly surprised her, despite everything she seemed undeniably happy. I placed a hand on my heart, feeling a twinge of sadness that despite being twenty-one I hardly knew anything about my mother's past. I should have put the letter back, I should have left the picture with my mother at her grave but I felt my hand reaching for it, turning over the card carefully. There wasn't much on the back of the picture, only 'Konohagakure, 1986.' And wanting to find more answers- I mean deliver this personal letter, I set off for Konohagakure.

I tried to steady my breathing, thinking back to my past and whispered the words mother had taught me under my breath _"The wallowing wombat, whispers in the willows."_ Even now I could hear her saying "Breathe out the fear and in the ease. Little rabbit." Mentally repeating the words in my head as I counted my steps. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five. Even now I could still picture here, sitting in her chair, the thin needle sewing through the tapestry with ease. It had been years since I felt this way, afraid of the world, afraid of the future, it got so bad mother had to take me to see someone, I could hardly say a word without stuttering. I was the one that started this mission and by god was I going to finish it!

I pushed my shoulders back, squared my nerves and strutted towards the table before I had any time to run.

(Iruka's POV)

I smiled, leaning back into the wall of our booth. The area was more closed off allowing us more privacy. With Kakashi as the sixth Hokage, we often had prying eyes watching us. Though it seemed even that couldn't dampen my mood, it was rare that my husband could join us for dinner anymore. I smile, lacing my hand with his under the table. The small jealous part of my mind demanded his attention, even at this level and the small circles he was drawing with his thumb told me he felt the same way. It took everything in me not to lay my head on his shoulder, but this was a group outing and I tried to treat my husband as my friend, not my spouse. I remember how awkward it was being a third wheel for Kurenai and Asuma and tried to avoid reenacting it.

I let out a chuckle as Kakashi told another story about Naruto's childhood, it often amazed me how a scrawny rambunctious child could become a hero, his continuous line of failures all but proving that. It felt like such a long time ago, things were so different now, so peaceful. The village was filling up with new faces and businesses were popping up like daisies. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sharp jab to my ribs. I watch Genma rolled the long skewer between his teeth seductively.

"What with the longing looks Iruka? Need something to spice up your sex life?"

I snorted at the irony of that, in fact, I wouldn't mind slowing things down. Kakashi was a real animal in the sack, always looking for things to try. I was a simple man and often found myself at the mercy of my perverted husband. Even though it was AMAZING a man could only do so much. I had no doubt my husband had thought of five different activities for tonight, each one worse than the next.

"Just because you have to sleep with everything that has a pulse doesn't mean Iruka is the same way," Kurenai smirks.

Genma either didn't hear or didn't care.

"Oh please, everyone relationship could use a little upgrade." He slides his eyes across the room "Hmm, let's see… Oh. Found one."

All of us turn our heads, trying to find the poor soul Genma had set his sights on and felt my stomach drop when I see her. Genma had a thing for deflowering virgins and the way his eyes were all but racking down her frame like an animal in heat sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

My eyes caught the form of a younger girl; I'd say 20 or 21 talking to the owner. I paused a beat longer as she was clearly not from our village. Her clothes layered for travelling, her shoes though mostly cleaned still held slight traces of mud that only a shinobi would notice, a sure fact that she'd been sleeping in the woods.

Her hands subconsciously rubbed her shoulders, indicating that she had a backpack. The size of her backpack must have been large and added to my first assessment that it must have been a long trip. Her face was slightly hidden by a large hood that she only placed down after she confirmed what she wanted to know. Despite all of this she was clearly a beauty, a few days in the forest couldn't hide that. I wasn't the only one that felt my eyes narrowing.

"Watch it Genma, she's young enough to be your child," Guy states darkly, placing another piece of cooked meat between his teeth and a glare on his impressive eyebrows.

"Awe, but the young ones are always the kinkiest." He smirks, rolling his skewer once more, all but daring Guy to make a move.

"Honestly Genma, do you have any self-control." Kurenai sighs

"Nope, that's what women love about me."

"Not everyone." She snorts, once again teasing him about their lack of sexual… well, anything for that matter.

Genma had been gunning for Kurenai since the moment Asuma died. Trying day and night to steal the red-eyed beauty into bed. Some days it's so bad I'm amazed she hasn't punched him yet.

"Give me half an hour and you'll be screaming my name."

"If it takes you half an hour to please a woman, I think I'll pass."

He clicks his tongue with a smile "Abstinence makes a woman very Unhappy Kurenai."

"I'm not abstinent." She admits boldly "I have sex, just not with you."

Wasn't that the truth! Kurenai joined us once or twice a week for a few hours of fun. It hasn't started out like that. We seemed to bond over our mutual pain of losing a loved one and I simply enjoyed having her around. She was always funny, smart, talented and I'd have to be blind not to notice her beauty, even with a child. But after the anniversary of Asuma's death, we had a little too much to drink and that's to kasha's perverse suggestions we would ourselves tumbling into bed. I thought she'd be furious with us but in the morning, she left, talked with Asuma's grave for a few hours and came back. Apparently, that was what she needed to lift the weight of her chest and we all believed Asuma's would want her to be happy, even for a little while.

She got love as a mother from her daughter. Love as a teacher from her students. Love as a friend from everyone else but for a few hours we got to love her as a woman, we got to hold her when Asuma couldn't.

I could tell my husband was smiling under his mask, his hand secretly resting on her thigh. I also smiled, watching Genma's smile faltered slightly. It had always irritated me, the way he could use someone like that and toss them away. Call me old fashioned but I still believed that a woman should be treasured. Unfortunately, that joy didn't stay long as Genma looked up, his smile expanding three times in size and his eyes narrowing like a hunter zoning in on his prize.

I felt my eyes shut, wanting to stop my head as it rotates left. Like I'd feared the young woman was not only staying in the bar but heading over in our direction. I prayed she had somewhere else to be. A big date. A girl's night out with friends. A few drinks at a lonely table with some food to drown out the pain of life. Anything to avoid the hell that would surely break loose should she tempt Genma further with her unknown actions.

The girl was nervous. That was clear. The way her body straightened as she walked, her shoulders squaring off as she tried to work up her courage. I turned back to my food, wanting to leave her be, it would be weird if she caught a bunch of random men staring at her when I caught Genma's smile once more, a smile that did nothing but increase by the second. I was about to warn him to behave when a smaller voice beats me to the spotlight.

"Um." A soft higher pitched voice says. I glance up to see the girl from before standing at our table "H-hi." She squeaks, her tone gentle and unsure. It was clear her confidence was fading fast.

"Hi," Genma says with a sexy grin, rolling the toothpick between his teeth as he all but undressed her with his eyes, making not only the woman uncomfortable, so to do everyone a favour my elbow is sent to his rib's seconds after.

I could see the reason for it. She was quite a beauty, a younger one yes, I'd say her early twenties. Glossy shoulder length brown hair, a full pink pout, soft and plump as she held it between her teeth. A slim build clearly watched with care, a toned stomach and surprisingly muscular arms hidden under her shirt. Long toned legs, wrapped in leggings for easy movement but it was her eyes, that hazelnut brown that seemed to sparkle in the light and the way that her cheeks flushed pink as she smiled, that sent a shiver down my spine. The pure innocence in them was a very rare sight in this life.

Though those innocent eyes widen slightly at Genma's look and I could tell she was fighting the urge to leave as I fought the urge to kick Genma under the table. I did, however, know that Kurani was holding the tip of a sharp blade to his gut, all but daring him to move as Kakashi s hand hovered over his crotch, ready to fry the precious flesh with lightning as well, combining those two it was a sure promise that our resident ladies' man would behave and turned his eyes to her.

"Hi," Kakashi says in a nicer voice, being the Hokage had forced him to work on his people skills and I smiled at the sincerity of his voice "what can we do for you?"

She looks down at her hands, the nerves back once more

"Um..." She states and pauses, chuckling quietly as she tries to calm herself, bring forward that blush once more.

I would almost chuckle, it was like looking at a mini Hinata all over again. I could almost shake my head, I had no doubt she was another hopeful fangirl, travelling from another village to get an autograph or meet with the famous Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. It always started out like this, the blushing and the fidgeting, then the rushed words and finally the item or photo they wanted to be signed. My husband, despite all of his claims of 'not liking children' would still sign every scrap of paper shoved in his face. I knew deep down he liked the attention, even just a little.

"Is everything okay?" Kurani asks gently, clearly used to this response.

Her face calm and her voice even to draw the girl's attention back to her earlier topic. The sooner we could get this meeting over the sooner she could leave.

"No..." she sighs "I mean yes!" She adds quickly.

She groans, a hand on her face, looking up at the ceiling like some higher power was torturing her for the fun of it and to avoid further embarrassment cuts to the point.

 _'See, here we go'_ "Are any of you Iruka Umino?" _'Hokage-sama could you please- Wait… what?'_

I glance up to meet her hopeful yet unsure eyes. The gentle brown irises look at all the males like she's trying to put something deeper together. Too finally fix a puzzle.

"Sorry, that would be me. I'm Iruka Umino. Well, Umino-Hatake now." I smile and try to stop my rambling after Kakashi places a hand on my thigh, gently squeezing the flesh -I clear my throat and rub the back of my neck "What can I do for you?"

She sighs

"Oh, she's going to kill me..." She whispers and looks to the left, this got every shinobi's attention and within seconds everyone was paying her their full attention, even if it didn't look like it. Was this girl being hunted? Was that why she was running and sleeping in the forest? Was someone after her, or worse, me?

"Um, you don't know me but... You knew my mother. And I don't know what your relationship was with her but," She turns and spins around, trying to grasp the letter she had tucked in the back of her belt and after two spins finally grabs it, taking it out like a well-earned prize and hands it to me "she wrote this letter when I was 6 but she could never find the nerve to send it. She..." She trails off with a sad look "she passed away. About 6 months ago and I wanted you to have it. Deep down she did too."

She hands me a partly faded letter. The pack still sealed, the outer parchment was turning yellow and the black ink was slightly faded from age but all in all, it looked very well handled. I turned it over and saw my name scrawled with care across the front.

This time it was my turn to draw a blank, what did you say to that? Still, I had to say something -A fact accentuated by my husbands' gentle elbow to my ribs "Oh god. Um, Thank you! Thank you very much for bringing this all the way here. I appreciate your effort." She smiles at me "and I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's alright. She was sick for a while. In the end, it was better for her." I watch her twirl her hair, clearly, this wasn't a topic she talked about regularly. She really was too cute.

"Would you like to join us? Genma was just leaving." Kurenai offers, obviously liking the young woman more than our lecherous friend.

If I had been all there, I would have agreed, laughed even but my mind had fallen on the intricate writing. It looks so familiar but I couldn't place the owner of the neatly scrawled writing.

"Oh no, thank you" she shakes her head that blush surfacing again "Really. I'm just passing through."

"Who was your mother?" I ask, more bluntly than I wanted too, which causes everyone to look at me. Mostly in shock but my eyes had only then risen from the envelope to the girl in front of me.

Like the letter, she had a shocking sense of familiarity about her. It was like every second I spent with her I had before. Maybe that was why it was so easy to talk to her, she looked so much like someone I couldn't place or someone… I didn't _want_ to place. Still, despite my rudeness, no one seemed to speak as slowly each person began to notice it as well.

The girl was shocked, taking in my sudden outburst with more elegance than most. and instead of anger simply smiles.

"Why don't you read the letter and find out"

And with that, she was gone, turning to exit the restaurant as quickly as she came. The seconds seemed to tick by, each one of us wondering if that had really happened if she was really real but I knew she was. The envelope was all but burning a hole in my hand, everything in me was screaming to drop it, yet I couldn't. I could do little more than follow my husband's order.

"Iruka," Kakashi's strained voice whispers, all eyes watching the girl leave "open that letter."

Read and Review, people! Peace!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	2. I have a daughter

Chapter 2, enjoy.

(Iruka's POV)

My fingers hovered over the envelope, wanting to open it and not at the same time. Each second felt like torture, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move.

"Ru," Kakashi whispers, placing a gentle hand on my thigh "You okay?"

I blink, looking at the letter again and turn it over, carefully opening the sealed envelope with a hard swallow. My fingers shook as I pulled out the slightly yellowed paper, the small intraquit writing on the surface and slowly read down the sheet, my fingers trying and failing to not crumple the sides of the paper, as my mouth falls open. Kakashi read the paper with me, slowly reading over my shoulder, not that he intended to do that but he was close enough to see the words with out moving.

This writing was most definanitly Clara's.

I used to tease her about her speed, the way she carefully drew each word with precision, taking almost twice as much time as others but now I was thankful as the neat writing was so carefully printed that even after twenty three years the words were still legible. Just thinking about her had all the memories I'd tucked away to come forwards, the happiness we found, the teamwork we could do, the missions we went on and I couldn't help the tears that came with it. The pain of losing her all over again had the tears rolling down my cheeks as I sat there, mouth gapping as I fought to find any words.

"Iruka?" Kuriani's gentle voice says, snapping me out of my thoughts as I turn to look at her with a teary glance "Are you alright?"

I shut my mouth, trying and failing to swallow the ball forming in my throat and could do little more than shake my head, tossing the paper on the table and standing, leaving the room.

"Iruka!" KAkashi's voice calls as he rushes after me but I couldn't stop, I couldn't breathe.

(Kakashi's pov)

I read over the paper, my earilier supsisoins confirmed and pushed down the pain. Like everyone else they knew, one look from me had the other three heads looking away, each dealing with their own demons. Carla. She was one of our closest friends. She had grown up, trained and learned in the academy, taken all the courses, done all the missons but when we were in line for Jonin Carla vanished, leaving without a trace. No reason, no explination, only a letter telling us that she was done with this fake world, fake friends and not to look for her.

Iruka searched for her for months. Coming up with nothing until lord third finally told him to let it go or give up his training. I'd never seen him so broken and it wasn't surprising why. Their loves were one of those forever loves, two souls that just clicked, bonded on a cellular level. Where ever he went she went, they fought flawlessly together, like two seasoned duo's, improvising on the fly like they shared one mind. Together they were something to fear. It seemed like the only place they could go was up... and then she left, taking a piece of his soul with her.

I tried to give him his space, looking the opposite direction as he read the first time, but as the seconds went by and my partner had yet to do anything I slowly turned back to him, my eyes raising in shock as I watched the tears streaming down his face. Concern for my husband out weighed the guilt of prying into this clearly personal letter and I tilted my head, reading the letter. I knew after reading four words, **_we have a daughter_ **what he was going to do.

I tried to stop him, reaching out to grasp his shirt but it wasn't enough as he launches himself from the table, refusing to read the letter for the third time as he makes his way to the door. We move, ignoring the confused look of man at the front desk as he rushes outside. I knew what he was going to do. He would try to run from this, to run from all the pain like he had so long ago. He would close himself off, block out the light of the world, become rigid and fearing losing my husband like I'd lost my classmate back then I reached out, pushing a chakra to my feet for burst of speed and grasp him.

"Iruka stop!" I shout, wrapping my arms around him, it worked, only for a moment as I hadn't expected him to throw me off and felt my body moving before I could counter.

I flipped through the air, easily landing on my feet and spin, taking in the panting form of my husband once again and sigh. He was angry. To angry to think, to do anything remotely rational. Each time I tried to get close he'd attack, so when I found myself back flipping out of the way I knew I had to try another method. I knew that the others, after reading the letter would deal with the problem inside, giving me all the time I needed to help my partner. I didn't want to do this, to resort to violence but it seemed I'd have to burn out the anger before I could get to the true emotions underneath, so I let out a steady stream of air, sliding my foot back to drop into a fighting stance and bring my hands before me. He looks at me, eyes rising just the slightest before he excepts, dropping down into his own stance.

"Ready," I state, waiting for him to make the first move.

(Iruka's Pov)

I made it about three buildings before I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"No!" I yell, trying and failing to fight them off "Get off me Kakashi!" I yell, struggling against him and flip him, watching as he flies through the air easily flipping over, landing on his feet as he slids away form me.

He turns, assessing the situation, shock clear in his eyes as this was one of very few times that i'd ever attacked him but I couldn't help it. Most likely preparing for the inevitable fight he moves his hand, my eyes watching his movements like a rabid dog and watch with shock as he doesn't grab a knife but unclips the straps, tossing his weapons pouch away so he wouldn't use it.

"Ru, calm down." he says hoping my secret nickname would do the trick but I couldn't, lashing out again when he gets closer.

Kakashi moves, flipping over me again, grasping my hand in his, which I counter with a fast kick to his leg, taking him to the ground and flip away. We move, caught in this dance of death but watch with slight fascination and anger as the kick was exactly what he had wanted as my husband now had my weapons pouch grasped between his fingers. I glare at him as he tosses it across the roof before he looks at me, panting slightly and sighs. Sliding into a low stance, bringing one leg back as his hands come out before him, looking at me.

I knew the stance, a duel. We hadn't done one since the academy and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him but I was so angry, angry at her, at myself and every ounce of pain I'd felt for the last twenty two years. I find myself sliding into a fighting stance as well, looking at my partner. Calming myself slightly before moving, striking quickly, lethally, aiming for his chest and watch as expected, he moves, smacking my hand out of the way and swings a left hook of his own. I dodge, flipping backwards, grasping his hand and kick, pulling him off balance as I do and toss him across the roof. Kakashi moves, placing his hand down to easily flip onto his feet and moves, charging at me again, a left hook sent once again and I dodge. We throw punch after punch, jab after jab, blocking hits and taking others as he both fought. What he was fighting for I wasn't sure, only thinking about the fight and everything that went with it.

We move, kakashi finally getting the upper hand and I feel myself twisting, turning as he kicks out my feet, pinning me to the side of the building as we stand their panting. I toss my head back, hitting my head against his and watch as he stumbles back, turn and glare at him, dropping down again and move, charging forwards and swing, hitting once before he dodges the next, tossing a kick with his left leg which I catch in my arm. He moves, punching me in the stomach and stepping forwards as I step back, grasping my hands as he pins them up, bringing his knee up and pinning my back against the wall and my hands above my head. I growl, trying to pull my hands free and when I pull forwards again I gasp feeling his lips not his fist on mine.

I stop, all the anger with it vanishing as he steps forwards, pinning me against the wall, his hot mouth on mine again. I groan, my fists falling as his tongue slides into my mouth, his mask vanishing somewhere in the last thirty seconds of the fight. I felt slightly guilty, I could taste blood on his tongue but could pay little attention as his hands slid down, grasping my hips and he pulls me towards him more, my hands move, grasping his hair and gasps, sucking in a breathe of air as his lips move to my neck, the raging fire in my loins once more and look back at him when he pulls away, both of us panting for a different reason. His lip was busted, a small stream of blood rolled down from his nose and his cheek was red from that hook I threw, I knew I looked the same, broken and bleeding from injuries of my own.

We stood there quietly, no one talking, out of fear or lack of words I wasn't sure. I'm mean what did you say to something like this? I expected him to angry with me, I would be, I'd just beaten up my husband but he wasn't. Like always his face was void of any emotion, almost sleepy, but his eyes, his eyes while aroused were also looking at me, through me, in me, trying to find that pain that I was obviously feeling.

"Ru," he whispers, his voice broken and painful, that buried in, deep inside and broke my anger.

I felt my lip quiver, the anger now gone, the only thing holding back the pain and find tears rolling down my face once more. I sobbed, leaning forwards as he stood unmoving, bringing me to his body as he held me with warm hands, his fingers running down my back as I slid mine around his back.

"Oh my god," I sob out, clutching to him like my life depended on it, not letting go in fear that he would disappear, just like she had. "kashi, I have a daughter."

Read and Review people, peace.

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	3. Dinners on the house

Chapter 3, enjoy.

(Kakashi's POV)

After filling the dogs in on what happened Pakkun laughs.

"So after how many years of telling you to use protection Iruka is the one with with an unknown pup."

"It would seem so" I sigh "though I'd hardly call her a pup, she looked like she was in her early 20's"

"Yeah," Pakkun groans happily "I remember her mother, she was irukas young mate right. That blonde haired chick that always brought us treats." The other dogs nodded their head at the joyful memory

"Yes well like her mother she seems to have disappeared" I state, watching Pakkun smile once more.

"I wonder how many others full grown surprises we'll have eh Kakashi?"

The other dogs chuckled, all of them were well acquainted with my colourful array of partners. I always thought I was careful but I guess today proves that even the most careful man could mess up. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Why don't we just focus on iruka OK?" Thankful for the first time in a while that they couldn't see the dark blush spreading under my mask. Pakkun smile's, leaning down to smell the letter, signalling the other dogs to do so and in seconds I was alone. Only for a second as a second figure appears.

"Oh god Kashi" he sighs pacing the ground "I have a daughter and I let her literally walk out of my life! If she leaves he village what will we do?!"

I smile, a soft one and step forwards, wrapping my boyfriend in a hug, pulling him to my firm chest. Iruka had gone back to the restaurant to clean up, handing a wet cloth to wipe some of the blood off my face.

"Ru, relax." I whisper in his ear "I have all the dogs out looking. We'll find her."

He sighs

"I'm so stupid kashi!" He whispers close to tears "Chrissy was pregnant! Why didn't I figure that out!" His hands fly into the air "I let the only woman I've ever loved run away with my child only to lose them both twenty two years later."

"Baby shh, we'll find her." I whisper comfortingly, wrapping my arms slightly tighter as the brown hair man had turned into my chest "we'll find her."

(Sophia's POV)

I sigh, thankful that that part of my life, that fear I felt was gone, and smiled as it was suddenly replaced by ravishing hunger. A large angry Grauel echoed through my stomach, and I would've offered guide with embarrassment had someone been close enough to hear it. I turn my head, content on finding another place to eat. I have nothing against the bar, but after that little stunt I just pulled I figured it was better that I eat somewhere else, leave Iruka in peace. I wandered for about 10 minutes, Slowly making my way back to the main part of the village. I wondered what would still be open, as 9 o'clock was getting pretty late. If worse came to worse I could always get room service at the inn but that thought was cut short when this sweet smell, a delicious smell hit my nose. I entered the small booth, Happy to find it still open. What I didn't count on was the container of food or the woman sitting just beyond the flaps. I gasp, thankfully missing the woman and hit the food, tripping as I fall forwards.

"Hey, careful!" A male voice says, wrapping a set of arms around my body as he spins and expertly maneuvers me out of harms way "Ichiraku's would be a sin to spill, you know." I look up at the face of a blonde haired boy that I was all but sitting on, his arms wrapped under my legs as he holds me bridal style on his lap "hi there," he chuckles

"Nice save Naruto boy!" A second male voice says "that deserves an extra fish topping!"

"Alright!" The blonde cheers and sets me on the chair beside him.

"I'm so sorry about that!" A woman squeals, bowing low "Are you Alright?"

"I'm fine," I state "thanks to Naruto."

"Pease allow us to treat you to supper as a humble apology," the male says, bowing his head as well. I blush

"You really don't have to, I was at fault as well."

"Please, I insist."

Naruto nods his head as well, his eyebrow raising in appreciation.

"Alright. Thank you." I sit a little straighter on the stool "what do you suggest?"

* * *

I learned a lot about Naruto, his life and laugh at how much we seemed to connect. I learned about his past, and his fights with the Akastki, blushing as the older man, Teuchi wouldn't let him down play anything. I learned that Iruka, the man my mother knew trained him, saved his life and allowed him to become the man that saved the world. He seemed genuinely surprised that I didn't know him but the thankful sigh that left his lips had the worry vanishing away. I guess having someone that didn't fall to pieces around you was nice.

"Ha, look at me going on and on about my life when I know so little about yours." he smiles, ordering another bowl of ramen "So how did your mother knew Iruka."

"I'm not sure," I smile, taking a bite of some delicious dumplings "Oh my god!" I groan, rolling my eyes with a smile as the tastes exploded in my mouth "This dish is downright criminal..." but manage to pull my thoughts in order "as far as I know he was a friend she met when they were fifteen or so."

"Wow, twenty two years ago huh?" he asks, slurping up more noodles "Did she live here?"

"I'm not sure, her past was something my mother never wanted to talk about." I sigh, remembering her annoyed tone when I tried to ask her "I only know the woman I grew up with, but even then we stayed at home most days because of her illness."

* * *

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Naruto, when I was with him all of my walls seemed to go down. The blonde was funny, easy going, way to trusting and extremely open about his life. I wasn't sure ho long we'd even been talking, we had exhausted almost all the topics, and even though I knew he had a wife waiting for him at home I couldn't tear myself away from him. It wasn't in a weird way, i wasn't about to steal away a husband or ruin a marriage, I could tell how much he loved her, the feeling all but oozed from his stories about her, they had years of history and I could tell that after all the shit that woman had gone through she deserved to have him. I wasn't sure what it was, a deeper bond we seemed to have, like a spiritual bond. It seemed he felt the same way as we once again found ourselves on the subject of my arrival in the leaf, the letter.

"So You never looked at the letter?" Naruto asks in surprise

"It wasn't mine to read," I shrug, and take in some more noodles "besides what could possibly be on it?"

Naruto looks at me, slowly pulling some ramen into his mouth as his eyes echo the words I'd just spoken.

 _What could have been on it?_ Those words burned me. the more I thought about it the deeper this gut feeling grew, the nerves from before came back with a vengeance. So much that I had to put down my chop sticks as I couldn't eat. Naruto looks at me, clearly thinking the same thing as the blonde had froze, a noodle hanging from his mouth before he slurps it up with a noisy gulp.

"Hey Sophia?" Naruto says slowly, like he was hesitant to ask "how old are you again."

My eyes slowly widen as the truth of the words hit me.

"I'm 21."

Read and Review people! Peace!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	4. The lost daughters found

Chapter four, enjoy.

 _(Paku's POV) *Flashback*_

 _I jumped off the bench, looking around the park, lifting my nose to the wind to see if I could find that sweet scent again. I could feel the others as they ran through the village. Who would have thought that Iruka would have a child? I laughed at the thought. But despite all that I felt a twinge of pain for the male. To go all this time not knowing why his mate left and finding out he had a long lost pup only after his mate had died, that was beyond rough._

 _I knew how much it hurts to lose a mate, not personally but Bull, the largest of our group had lost his mate in the third shinobi war, a great loss for all of us. I remember how he was, how Kakashi was, to lose one of his pups, that was one of the reasons that he and Iruka got closer, it was the bitter sweet push they needed to finally take the next step. Even after twelve years I have never seen Bull smile again. Lifting up my head when my mate, Bisuke walks over, nuzzling his head in mine. No words spoken between us as I sigh._

 _She wasn't in the first quadrant of the village._

 _We stand, waiting for the others to appear, laying down his head on my lap as the others slowly trickle in, each ones head held low as they hadn't found her either. I look around counting the others. Their was me, Bisuke, Bull, Urushi, Akino, Guruko and Shiba. The only one left was Uhie who had been sent to the center of the village, the local shops._

 _(Uhie's POV)_

 _I sighed, sniffing low to the ground as I searched for the smell. It was making me mad, every time I seemed to find a hint of her smell it vanished through the air, like she was wandering around the village with her eyes closed. I didn't like being away from Guruko, my mate, while I was talented in finding scents it wasn't one of my strongest abilities. I was built for speed, my longer legs made me one of the fastest dogs in the group. Kakashi always sent me ahead to keep a physical eye on the target, letting the others -Guruko, track my stronger scent through the woods._

 _It wasn't very often that packs were mated, the ability had its advantages and disadvantages. While being mated we fought better, tracked better and had an over all better bond but their were also downsides. Bull, the muscle of our group lost his mate during the third shinobi war and was never the same, while the larger dog was still focused and able to do his job he was often lost on his own, drowning in his memories and his pain that was felt through the pack every time we were summoned and she wasn't there. I shock my head, trying to steady my thoughts and put my nose back to the ground, finally finding a stronger scent that I was looking for. I turn, heading left as I go deeper into the village and jump over a few boxes, landing unharmed on the otherside and look around. A loud crash echos from the left as I turn to see Ichiraku's and run up, following the scent and quietly put my nose under the longer curtains. I take in a deep breathe, sniffing the air._

 _I heard Naruto before I smelt him, his voice laughing as he tells someone to be careful, spilling Ichiraku's was a sin after all. I had to agree with him on that, from the few times Kakshi has let us have some, the dish was heavenly. I tilted my head, sniffing again and found Teuchi of course, as he was the shop owner and his daughter Ayame as she was knelt down before me cleaning up what ever spilt._

 _I pulled my head out, looking around. I was sure I smelt her but all I could smell in there was the two owners and Naruto, his charka cloak up as he protects himself and Ayame from the hot liquid. I sigh, sticking my nose to the ground once more and sniff around not finding anymore traces of the scent. I only hoped the others had better luck finding her._

(Pakkun's POV)

I wandered back to the house, Kakashi had sent Iruka home, the male needing time to think about what he just learned. My steps were slower as the others had gone back to our homeland, not wanting to stay longer than needed. I wasn't sure what happened but it seemed the female had up and vanished from the village. I assumed we would be hunting her tomorrow when dawn broke, half the reason why the others went home as they wanted the extra rest for tomorrows most likely grueling hunt.

I jumped down off the roof of the house, slowly making my way across the walkway to the window, I knew he could smell me, the gentle scents I was letting off to let my master know I had arrived. Kakashi looks up from his space at the window, catching my eyes with hopefulness, hopefulness that fades away as I look down, shaking my head sadly. His shoulders slumps slightly, nodding once in thanks before waving his hand to undo the contract. I feel myself falling back through the clouds, gently landing on the large slide that was placed over ten huts and slide down the smooth plastic to the bottom, a pool of sorts- filled with pillows and other soft objects. Most of the dogs stopped long before they hit them, only the larger ones like Bull slid into the pillows. Sometimes he would just slide into them and lay there, content on sleeping there after a long mission. I looked around noticing my mate sitting beside the pool, looking at me calmly and standing, rubbing his head with mine as I jump out. We slowly make our way back to our hut, my eyes taking in each hut and the dogs in them as I was the leader of this lands and liked to know which dogs were in use and who weren't. Seeing how everything was in order we went up the hill, to the small hut that over looked our lands as I stretch out of the large pillow, pulling the small blanket over my mate as we tucked in for the night.

"We'll find her tomorrow Pakkun," Bisuke whispers before shutting his eyes.

I knew he was right, still it did little to cure the pain in my chest. I hated to disappoint my master.

(Sophia's POV)

I blinked once, tossing down the chop sticks and stand up, looking at Naruto in shock.

"What are you saying, that, that Iruka's my father?!" I state, trying to wrap my head around the topic

"Well the time line would fit Sophia. Your mother met Iruka twenty two years ago, your twenty one, it takes nine months to grow a baby. That might be why she left?"

"That's not possible, I had a father,"

"Well you could ask him?" Naruto replies, setting down his chopsticks as well and spins the stool to face me better.

"I can't" I sigh "he died when I was three."

"Are you sure he was your father though?" Naruto asks, looking at me.

I knew he knew what I was feeling. The pain of unanswered questions, questions he himself had dealt with as he grew up without parents or friends. And the sudden look of determination that strikes his features.

"Well then I guess we have to ask Iruka then!" Naruto states, slamming a semi large pile of money on the table and grabs my hand.

"Hey Naruto!" I gasp as he pulls me off balance "Thank you for the food it was delicious!"

"Thank you and come again!" the man yells as we took off down the street

I guess I wasn't running fast enough for the suddenly energetic blonde as he reaches back, pulling me into his arms once again and this time I have no way to hide the blush as he once again picks me up bridal style and jumps into the air, landing on top of one house before bolting towards the east.

"Iruka's house is this way!"

"How do you know he's at home?!" I shout over the wind flying past us

"Well if I just found out I had a long lost daughter I would need time to process that, and i'm sure he wouldn't stay out in public to do that!"

(Kakashi's POV)

I sighed, looking out at Pakkun and down at the ground when he shakes his head. It wasn't often that the dogs couldn't find someone. I wondered if our fight had taken longer than I originally thought and the trail had gone cold. I already knew they knew, the dogs would have turned in for the night, getting some much needed sleep for the search tomorrow but I still wasn't looking forwards to telling my love that we really had lost his child.

I turn, looking in the other room, feeling the burning pain seeping through me chest once more. There he sat, Iruka, my ever so gentle and loving husband sitting on the couch, a tea cup in his hands as he stared at the floor, drowning in his pain and the life he was denied. I knew he was happy with me but I couldn't help the twinge of pain as I thought, thought about the life he could have had with her, with his daughter and the even tougher question. Now that she was in his life what was going to happen about us? I sigh, preparing myself for the worst.

"Hey, Iru-" I try before I'm cut off by a louder more engertic voice.

"IRUKA SENSI!?" Naruto's loud and obviously angry voice rips thorugh the air, causing both of us to look out the front window as the blonde jumps to the ground, Iruka's long lost daughter in his arms "WE HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!"

Read and Review people and don't forget to follow the story for update alerts! Peace!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
